Past Hurts
by 686pop
Summary: Dick was originally a member of Young Justice but when he gets into a fight with Batman and Zatanna becomes pregnant than losses the baby he splits. What will happen when someone from the Ex-Teammates pasts shows up? couples inside. OC-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**All Rights to DC except for my characters**

* * *

Miss Martian/M'gann/Megan: 21

Artemis, Wally West/Kid Flash: 20

Robin/Dick, Zatanna: 17

Starfire/Kori: 16

Phoenix/Black Swan: 15

Red-x/Jason: 14

Raven/Rachel: 13

Beast boy/Garfield: 12

Cynthia, Mark: 4

Nancy, John: 3

Warning: OC-centric.

Couples: Spitfire, mentions of Flinx, past Chalant, mentions of Supermartian, hints of Robstar, and hints of bbrae

* * *

Robin and the rest of the teen titans were watching TV when the alarm went off.

"Titans go!" Robin said standing up. The other members of the team stood up and followed him out of the door. They arrived on the site of a huge fire that was engulfing a small hospital. One of the doctors ran out coughing.

"Is anyone else in there?" Robin asked.

"One of my patients." the doctor replied.

"Dude, how are we going to get to them?" Beast boy asked.

"I'll teleport in and get the patient out," Raven said.

"Go," Robin said. Raven teleported into the burning building and then teleported out with a teenage girl that had black hair and blue eyes. They teleported where Raven had stood moments ago and the young girl stumbled forward and fell on her hands and knees.

"Boo-ya!" Cyborg shouted as the firetrucks dowsed the flames.

"Are you of the alright?" Starfire asked setting her hands softly on the girl's shoulders.

"Just need to get my bearings I think." the girl said before slowly standing up. Robin's eyes widened at the voice and Beast boy glanced his way. The young girl turned around. When she saw the two boys she awkwardly looked towards the sky. Robin muttered something and walked away. The young girl turned towards beast boy and put her hands up in defense.

"I didn't plan this, I swear." she said.

"Just leave it Phoenix." Beast boy said.

"I did! I am!" she said defensively, "I was just passing through when I crashed my bike."

"So you went to a baby doctor?" he asked.

"Is that what this place is? I was under the impression it was a hospital." Phoenix said.

"Yeah for babies." Beast boy said.

"Well that's just weird." she said.

"Nixie, stop." he said.

"I was going for a friend," Phoenix said.

"Which friend?" Beast boy asked.

"It doesn't matter, they're my friend." she said.

"Anything I should know." he said.

"Let's not bring that subject up," Phoenix said.

"Is there a reason why not?" Beast boy asked.

"There are a lot of reasons why not." she said.

"How do you two know each other?" Cyborg asked.

"Phoenix is an old of mine and Robin's." Beast Boy explained.

"Yeah, an old friend," Phoenix muttered.

"You two seem more at odds than friendly." Starfire pointed out.

"Things happened, I got over it." Phoenix said, "I should go. I'm babysitting for Zee."

"Zee has a kid?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, he's three." she said. He froze in shock.

"She lied to me too by the way," Phoenix said, starting to walk away.

"You're just gonna drop a bomb shell and leave?" Beast Boy asked after getting his bearings.

"I am, actually." she said.

"Nix just stay for a day." he said.

"I thought you guys wanted space?" Phoenix asked.

"Three years is a lot of space." Beast Boy said.

"Robin said he'd call when he wanted me around again." she said.

"He's broody." he said.

"I guess I could ask someone to cover for me. You have tell him though, I'm not going to." Phoenix said.

"That's fair." Beast Boy said.

* * *

After a little while, they ended up at the tower. They all walked in and Beast Boy pulled Robin aside.

"What happened between you and Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"A lot of yelling," Phoenix said.

"What was your relationship with him?" he asked.

"We were like brother and sister," Phoenix said.

"He never mentioned you," Cyborg said.

"Well, I doubt he would." she said with annoyance seeping into her words.

"Why was BB so surprised about that Zee girl?" he asked.

"She told everyone she lost the baby," Phoenix said.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"She was trying to get the father to leave. She felt that she and the baby were holding him back. I doubt he would've agreed, though." she said glancing over at Robin.

"So the father does not know?" Starfire asked.

"Nope but I can't really blame Zee, the dad was having a pretty rough time," Phoenix said.

"Is he alright now?" she asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in awhile," Phoenix said.

"Well, where is the father?" Raven asked.

"I wish I knew. Is this an interrogation or something?" she asked. Robin turned towards Phoenix glaring and stormed out.

"What did you say to him?" she asked Beast Boy as he approached the group.

"I told him about Zee." Beast Boy said.

"You've angered him," Phoenix said.

"Star he's your boyfriend you should go talk to him," Cyborg said. Starfire nodded and left the room.

"What else aren't you telling us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Look it up on Facebook," Phoenix said walking away from them.

"Seriously what is up with you guys?" Cyborg asked.

"That's for Robin to tell." Beast Boy said walking after Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 2

**All Rights to DC except for my characters**

* * *

Beast Boy walked up to Phoenix who was looking over the water.

"Is Rob ashamed of me or something?" she asked without turning towards him.

"More angry than anything I think." Beast Boy said.

"Why did I ever think that coming anywhere near this city would be a good idea?" Phoenix asked, "I tried to my best to avoid you guys."

"I never wanted that Nix." he said.

"No, but my brother did." Phoenix said, "He seems different."

"Different how?" Beast Boy asked.

"Colder." she said, "He used to laugh all the time and his endless puns and made up words."

"I know." he said.

"Why is Robin being such a dick to me?" she asked, smirking slightly at her own joke.

"Why were always a bitch?" he asked.

"I wasn't always a bitch," Phoenix defended.

"All the time." Beast Boy said.

"I don't know." she said with a heavy sigh.

"Why were you here?" he asked.

"I was driving on my bike and I crashed it. I went to the baby doctor because I'm pregnant and I needed to see if it was okay." Phoenix said.

"How did that happen?" Beat Boy asked.

"The crash or the baby?" she asked. He gave her a look and she frowned.

"I was upset because Jason died and there was a chance I was dying and Robin wasn't taking my calls. I needed to tell him, I needed him. It's just...whenever I fell growing up I knew I would never hit the ground because Rob was always going to be there to catch me. He used to always say that we went through everything together so we should stick together. Rob said that we were so connected that when one of us was heartbroken the other one was in just as much pain. I believed him." Phoenix said. Beast Boy put an encouraging hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"I don't know where he's coming from, I talk to M'gann every single day." he said, "I do know that he cares about you a lot."

"Not enough." she said, "You know that last thing he said before he left was that he didn't need me. The problem is I needed him."

"You're not dying right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not to my knowledge Gar," Phoenix said.

"Good." he said.

"How's kid mouth?" she asked.

"Great, he has a girlfriend." Beast Boy said.

"Good for him. No responsibilities. Completely free." Phoenix said, taking a deep breath.

"Artemis had a kid too didn't she?" he asked.

"No, not at all. That would be an awful coincidence," she said.

"Is it an existing awful coincidence?" Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe," Phoenix said.

"We're going to have to tell him." he said.

"Why? He's gone this long and you just said he was doing great," she said.

"We'll make it quick." Beast Boy said. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"I actually missed the puns," Phoenix said.

"Rob doesn't tell as many anymore." he said.

"Why not?" Phoenix asked.

"I wish I knew Nix." Beast Boy said.

"I missed you guys so much and now that I'm here...I just don't know what to do." she said.

"I missed you too," Robin said making both of them spin around.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Beast Boy said walking towards the tower.

"Why didn't you call?" Phoenix asked.

"I thought that if I called you than it would mean I couldn't do it on my own," Robin said.

"That's not a bad thing," Phoenix said.

"I didn't want to take the chance that you didn't need me." he said.

"Of course I needed you, I always will." she said.

"I should've been there. When Jason died, when you were scared. I should've swallowed my pride and been there." Robin said.

"Why didn't you?" Phoenix said.

"I was too proud to admit that I made a mistake." he said.

"I'm sorry about Zee." she said.

"I get it, I hate it, but I get it," Robin said.

"Does this mean I'm not a dark secret?" Phoenix asked.

"The day I view you as something awful is the day I'm not me anymore," Robin said pulling her into a hug. Phoenix wrapped arms around him and buried her face in his cape.

"I love you." she cried as tears rolled down her face.

"I love you too sis." He said softly kissing her head.

"You should probably call Wally, he should know about his child too," Phoenix said.

"As long as you convince Zee to let me see my kid," Robin said. They pulled away.

"He is three and his name is John. He has black hair and blue eyes. He is also one of the sweetest kids on the planet. He likes outing Grandpa Bruce and I'm his favorite aunt. He used to love when Jason and I would take him to the park. John is very excited about the fact that he is getting a cousin and very confused at why his uncle Jason can't play cars with him anymore. Zee is a great mom and yes I will call her because I think you would make a great dad." Phoenix said.

"He sounds amazing," Robin said.

"He is." Phoenix said, "I'll call her right now."

"I'll call Wally," he said. Phoenix smiled and nodded.

After they both hung up the rest of the team walked out.

"Can someone please tell us whats going on?" Raven said.

"Phoenix is my little sister. Zee or Zatanna is my ex-girlfriend and also the mother to my child that I didn't know was living." Robin said.

"I thought you said you did not know where the father was," Starfire said.

"Well, he's very different," Phoenix said.

"I'm not that different," Robin said.

"Stop sulking." she said.

"I'm not sulking." he said.

"Whatever you say," Phoenix said.

"So you have a little sister and a kid?" Cyborg asked.

"A son," Phoenix said.

"Isn't Zatanna on the Justice League?" Raven asked.

"Not when they went out." Beast Boy said, "I also have a sister."

"Adopted sister, M'gann," Phoenix said.

"Anything else?" Starfire asked.

"Kid Flash and Red Arrow are practically my brothers," Phoenix said.

"Then why don't you ever call me?" Wally asked as he ran up behind them.

"I do call you, you just don't ever pick up," she said. He smiled and hugged Phoenix.

"So how are you?" she asked.

"Really good. Robin said you wanted to tell me something." Kid Flash said.

"You have a child," Phoenix said really quickly.

"You're hilarious what did you want to tell me?" he said.

"She's a little girl named Nancy. She's three and Barry has to babysit half the time because she has super speed. I tried to tell you." she said.

"Nixie tell me you're kidding," Wally said.

"I'm not," Phoenix said.

"Why didn't Arty tell me?" he asked.

"She found out after you left and you weren't taking calls." she said, "I hope it isn't to fortuitous but she's bringing her here."

"Right now?" Kid Flash asked.

"Bad timing?" Phoenix asked.

"No, it's fine." Kid Flash said nervously.

"They're coming by Bio ship and M'gann is coming with them because she needs a break from the twins," Phoenix said.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy said.

"We will be delighted to meet everyone," Starfire said taking Robin's hand. He smiled and the bio-ship came into view.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was revised because I decided to do a sequel with the storyline at the end and just focus on the family dynamic in this one.** **All Rights to DC except for my characters**

* * *

The bio-ship landed and the occupants got out. Garfield smiled and ran over to M'gann who welcomed him with a warm embrace. Artemis walked over to Wally carrying Nancy. Zatanna walked over to Robin and Phoenix carrying John who squealed when he saw his aunt. Phoenix took John from his mother and smiled. Wally pouted at Artemis who rolled her eyes.

"Nancy sweetheart this is your dad." she said kissing the small child on the head.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess so," Wally said with a smile as he instantly fell in love with the small child.

"If you want you can take her for the day." Artemis offered.

"I would really like that. Um, I have a girlfriend so I don't know if that will be a problem." Wally said.

"If you really like her then you can introduce them. But not if you don't know how you feel yet," she said.

"Fair enough," he said. Zatanna looked at Robin.

"Can I take him for a night?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Zatanna said.

"What if I stay? I mean if that's alright." Phoenix offered.

"Fine but if anything happens to him, it's your head." she said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Phoenix said.

"I would love that." Robin said, "It would be magical." Phoenix's eyes widened and she threw her arms around his neck.

"He lives!" she squealed. Robin laughed at his sister's response. The Titans looked at their leader confused about his change in mood. Well except for Wally and Garfield who secretly high-fived each other. After about another hour it was decided that Nancy and John would be staying the weekend at the tower. Wally and Robin would be responsible for their own children and that meant getting the supplies and setting up a room. Phoenix and M'gann would stay to help out where ever necessary.

* * *

"Are you going to get clothes and stuff for John dressed as Robin?" Phoenix asked smirking with her arms crossed. They were now standing in the main living area.

"I mean I'm never out of costume.", Robin said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Well yeah." he said.

"Okay fine but do you really want people to know that the Boy Wonder is doubling as a Dad Wonder?" Phoenix asked.

"I think I have a change of clothes and some sun glasses," Robin said exiting the room. Starfire was playing with John in the corner. He thought everything she said was hilarious. John reminded Phoenix of a younger version of her brother. Robin walked out wearing civvies and a pair of sunglasses.

"Does the team know who you are? Does your girlfriend?" Phoenix asked.

"Um, no," Robin said.

"You're dating someone and she doesn't know your name?" she asked.

"Zee didn't." he defended.

"Maybe not before you were dating but she knew after and so did everyone else," Phoenix said. Robin sighed.

"I'll tell them miss bossy." he said.

"I missed you too," she said with a triumphant smile. Robin called a quick meeting and explained everything. After a few finally's and that's cools they headed for the store.

* * *

A few hours later Robin was tucking John into bed. He picked up a bedtime story and read it until the little boy's eyes slowly closed.

"Goodnight John," Robin whispered kissing him softly on the head.

"Goodnight Robin," he said with a smile. Robin left and walked up to Phoenix who was smiling at him as she leaned against the wall.

"What?" Robin asked.

"You're a good dad." she said with a grin.

"Am I?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, most definitely.", Phoenix said.

"I've been doing it a day.", Robin said.

"Yeah well you haven't really done anything wrong so far so it's a win." she said heading towards the room that she would be staying in.

"See you tomorrow," Robin called after her.

"See you tomorrow," Phoenix said with a smile before she walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Once it was completely shut her smile faded. She walked over to her phone and looked through her contacts until she saw one that said **RED**. She hit call and sat on her bed.

"Why are you calling?" the voice on the other end snapped.

"You need to tell Dick, Jason," Phoenix said.

"I can't," Jason said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because...I don't want to," he said.

"Oh yeah, real mature," Phoenix said sarcastically.

"I'm not telling him and neither are you!" Jason demanded.

"Fine, but you have to tell him eventually," she said.

"Not in this lifetime," he muttered before hanging up. Phoenix sighed and set her phone on the bedside table.

"Brothers," she mumbled climbing under her covers and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**All Rights to DC except for my characters**

* * *

Phoenix woke up to Robin staring at her with pleading eyes. His clothes were disgusting and so was John. He had a slight pouty lip and Phoenix bust out laughing.

"This isn't funny!" Robin insisted but smiled a little bit.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was trying to feed him." he said.

"How is Wally with Nancy?" Phoenix asked.

"Better than I expected," Robin said. She nodded and got up placing her hands on her stomach. Robin smiled at her and left the room to get changed.

"I would give him a bath!" Phoenix called after Robin.

"Thank you!" he called back. She smiled and looked around the room. The sun was coming through the blinds and everything was exactly the way it was the night before. Phoenix picked up the phone and saw that she a missed call from **Daddy Warbucks**. She sighed and called him back.

"Hey, daddy," Phoenix said.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be back yesterday," Bruce said sounding slightly worried.

"I had a teeny motorcycle accident and I ran into Rob, not literally. Didn't I tell you that I was at Titan's tower?" she asked. Phoenix walked down the hall and to the bathroom.

"I think I would've remembered that," Bruce said. Dick mouthed 'who' and she mouthed back 'Bruce'. He wrinkled his nose and nodded.

"Well, it must have been someone else then," Phoenix said.

"Come home soon," Bruce said before hanging up. She rolled her eyes and set her phone down.

"What did he want?" Dick asked.

"For me to come home," Phoenix said.

"Are you going to?" he asked.

"Eventually," she said. After the bath, Dick and Phoenix were both soaking wet.

"I think we need a change of clothes." she said as both of them laughed.

"I'll ask Star to watch him." Dick said.

"You really like her don't you?" Phoenix asked.

"Nixie I'm in love with her." he said before walking towards her room. She smiled after her brother and shook her head slightly.

* * *

About a month later Dick and Wally had been given permission to take the kids out on their own. They went to the park and John and Nancy were running around together. They all had on costumes. John hid behind Dick giggling.

"Help me daddy!" he squealed as Nancy ran towards him, not using her speed. Dick grinned and swooped John up, kissing him on the cheek and causing him to giggle even more.

"Daddy!" he laughed. Wally swooped up his little girl tickling her and hanging her upside down.

"Dad!" Nancy practically shouted through fits of laughter. Phoenix smiled at them from her spot at the other end of the park. She placed her hands on her stomach where she had a baby bump. Pushing off of the tree she walked away happy that they were happy. Jason was not too far away in his Red-X uniform sadly watching them. He missed the little boy and, as much as he hated to admit it, he missed the little boy's father too.

"Can we race?" John asked standing at the top of two slides.

"Sounds fun," Dick said getting into position on one of them. John got on the one next to him and smiled. All of the bystanders were surprised to see the Teen Titans leader in such a childish mood. They slid down and Dick picked John up.

"Want Ice Cream and Pizza?" Dick asked.

"Yay!" John said.

"Oh now your just trying to be a better dad," Wally said jokingly. Dick grinned at his best friend happy that they were talking again.

"I love you, daddy," Nancy said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too," Wally said smiling and kissing her back. Of course, reporters were taking pictures but the two heroes ignored them and walked towards the Pizza Place. They got their usual table and pictures for the little kids to color. Wally and Dick ordered and as Nancy and John raced each other around the Pizza Place.

"John please be careful," Dick said as his little boy almost tripped. Wally caught Nancy and set her down next to him on the bench.

"Why don't we do this at the tower," Wally suggested.

"Okay," John said climbing up next to his dad. Dick smiled at the little boy that reminded him so much of himself, well at least who he used to be.

"He's like a mini you." Wally said. Dick nodded. His smile never fully disappearing. Ever since John had come into his life a month ago Dick had been back to his old self, like this is exactly what he was missing. John was a nice reminder of what he used to be and Phoenix was a tie to his past that he didn't want to lose ever again. Wally felt the same way about Nancy but he never lost who he was. Dick hadn't been team leader on the weekends because he put all of his energy into John on those days. He had to admit, it felt kind of good.

Later that night it was time for bed. Dick was tucking in John, softly kissing him on the head and telling him a bed time story like normal. Dick walked out smiling at the small boy that he still couldn't believe was his. The innocent child that the world had barely even dug into. Starfire flew over and smiled at her very content boyfriend. They kissed.

"Would you like to play the game of video?" she asked with her normal cheery attitude.

"I would love that." Dick said as the walked off towards the living room to play games. They ended up falling asleep wrapped around each other on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**All rights go to repective owners**

* * *

It was Monday morning, Phoenix sat up in bed as her phone went off. She rolled her eyes at the caller ID and answered it.

"Jason I thought we discussed boundaries. It's three in the morning." Phoenix snapped in a whisper.

"I need you to come to my apartment," Jason said in a shaky voice. Phoenix was suddenly alert.

"What's wrong?" she asked instantly.

"I think I screwed up," Jason said.

"Be more specific," Phoenix said.

"Just get here." he said. She hung up and grabbed her coat slipping out of the room. Phoenix was so absorbed with what she was doing that she didn't notice Robin following her out of curiosity. Phoenix mounted her bike and rode out into the Jump City night. The air was clear and rushed past her, calming her nerves. Robin followed closely behind and watched with confusion as Phoenix rushed to the run down part of Jump. She quickly made her way up the fire escape and too one of the windows. Phoenix lightly tapped and was pulled in within seconds. Jason stood out of costume and pacing.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I miss it," Jason said.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"I miss everything. I am losing all reason to why I am doing this," he said.

"This couldn't wait until noon?" she asked.

"Why am I doing this?" Jason asked.

"Because you are a klepto street rat at heart." Phoenix reminded him.

"No, I mean lying." he said.

"Same reason." she said.

"Every time I fight Dick I just want to pull off my mask and get it over with," Jason said.

"Then get it over with. The longer you wait, the worse it's going to be." Phoenix said.

"He is just so perfect, he can do no wrong and I can never do anything as good as him." he said.

"You can be angry at someone and still love them, he's our brother." she said.

"I know, I just. What's the point?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"I just keep trying to be like him and finally he messes up and I just had to make it so that no one forgot that. I am a horrible person," he said.

"Bad maybe but horrible is taking it a little too far." she said.

"What am I gonna say?" Jason asked.

"Tell him the truth. You were and angry and you made a mistake. He will forgive you." Phoenix said.

"Why haven't you told him?" he asked.

"It's not my place." she answered with a shrug

"I don't think I can tell him." Jason said.

"Look, Jay, you gotta tell him because if he finds out on his own, it will hurt both of you more than necessary." Phoenix said. Jason sighed.

"Okay." he said nodding.

"Good." she said, "Now I have a baby doctor appointment in a few hours, so I need to go."

"Stay the night here, I can go with you," Jason offered.

"I don't know," Phoenix said.

"Come on I'm your slightly younger brother." he said giving her a pleading look.

"Fine." she caved getting out her phone.

 **Phoenix**

 _I'm going to be with a friend of mine that lives in Jump, don't worry about me._

 **Big Brother**

 _Cool was up when you left, you were in quite the hurry. Love you, sis, see you after your appointment._

 **Phoenix**

 _Love you too._

Dick stared at the building, not being able to see anything. A sinking feeling present in his chest as he drove back to the tower.

* * *

Phoenix woke up on a stiff bed and walked out to see Jason passed out on the couch. She went to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards.

"Jason!" she said in a scolding voice as she sternly looked at the sleeping boy.

"Yes mom." he said after hearing her tone.

"There isn't even a nibble of food in this entire apartment," Phoenix said. Jason sighed.

"You are going to make me go out and buy food aren't you?" he asked.

"For starters." she said glancing around his crummy apartment.

"Okay fine. Are we telling Dick today?" Jason asked.

"He has been in a very good mood lately. To get the full effect rob a bank or something and then just talk to him. Try and get him alone first, if it is possible." Phoenix said.

"Okay, but I would actually be fine with an audience." he said.

"Of course, because you are so over dramatic." she said.

"I need a scene." Jason said.

"Oh boy." Phoenix laughed shaking her head.

* * *

M'gann and Garfield were sitting outside on the rocks.

"I'm glad you keep coming for visits, you should bring Kon and the twins sometime," Garfield said.

"Of course. We can do Thanksgiving. Not Christmas though, Connor, Uncle J'onn, and I are showing the twins Mars this year." M'gann said.

"Sounds fun." he said.

"You can come if you want." she said.

"I think I'm gonna stay on Earth this year," Garfield said.

"Alright, maybe another time," M'gann said. Robin walked outside and over to them.

"M'gann did you know that Phoenix knew someone else in Jump?" Robin asked.

"I did not." she said.

"Gar?" he asked.

"Sorry, she didn't mention it to me," Garfield said.

"Okay just checking," Robin said.

"Hey, Rob did Zee talk to you about Christmas yet?" M'gann asked.

"Yes. I get John on Christmas Eve same with Kid Flash and Nancy," he said.

"Okay sounds good," M'gann said.

"Tell Kon and the twins I said hi," Robin said walking back to the tower.

"Will do!" M'gann yelled after him.

* * *

A few months later it was Christmas Eve and Phoenix was nine months pregnant. Zatanna had already dropped John off and left. Artemis was there dropping off Nancy.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Kid flash asked Artemis.

"Well Zatanna is going to the cave today and I'm going to join her after I'm done here," Artemis said.

"It's really coming down out there," Robin remarked.

"I should go soon then," Artemis said.

"Why don't you stay today?" Kid Flash asked.

"Um, okay." she agreed. Phoenix's phone went off and she walked out of the room. She answered after checking to see if anyone was around.

"I'm going to do it soon," Jason said.

"You've been saying that for months," Phoenix said.

"I know but I freaked out." he said.

"Look it's Christmas. Come home for Christmas," she said.

"I can't just-" Jason started.

"No, you listen to me. Any other day of the year you can go around pretending to be dead. You can be an idiot about everything else but it's Christmas darn it and I want my little brother here." Phoenix whisper yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked from behind her. She turned around.

"I'm gonna call you back." Phoenix said hanging up the phone, "We need to talk." Suddenly all of the lights in the house powered down.

"Blackout?" Phoenix asked.

"Looks like it," Artemis said walking out.

"You were explaining," Dick said.

"Everyone needs to hear this," Phoenix said. Everyone gathered in the big area after lighting candles and Phoenix stood in front of them.

"First of all, I didn't tell you guys sooner because it really isn't my place," Phoenix said.

"What isn't?" Dick asked.

"Telling you, especially you." she said, "Red-x is Jason."

"That's not possible," Dick said.

"Lazarus pit." Phoenix said, "Look he didn't go into details he just showed up asking for help a few weeks after he died. I didn't know what to do so I improvised."

"Did you steal the suit?" he asked.

"No. That was all him. I told him to talk to you because you might know how to help him, but when he got to Jump he heard about Red-x. And..." she said.

"So he took it." Dick said, "Why?"

"It was powerful and he's a kleptomaniac. Jason just came back from the dead and convinced himself that you never gave a damn about him and he thought that it might..." Phoenix trailed off.

"Hurt me." Dick finished.

"The kid has been compared to you for years. He thinks that this is the only mistake you have ever made. He feels kind of bad about it." she said.

"Where is he?" Dick asked.

"Here," Jason said walking in out of costume.

"Uncle Jay!" John squealed and ran into his arms.

"Hey, buddy," Jason said.

"Can Uncle Jay stay with us?" John asked.

"I don't think-" Jason started.

"If he wants to." Robin agreed cutting him off.

"What?" the Titans asked.

"Why are you being nice to me?" he asked.

"Because you're my brother and we will talk about this. You're not off the hook but it's Christmas." Dick said.

"I think the zeta tubes are off now Artie," Jason said.

"No problem I was staying here anyway," Artemis said.

"Who else knew that you weren't dead?" Robin asked.

"Only Phoenix, Roy...and Jade," Jason said.

"Jade!" Artemis screamed.

"Well she was there when I was talking to Roy." he said.

"You told Roy and not me?" Robin asked.

"Who are Roy and Jade?" Starfire asked.

"Roy is Speedy and Jade is Cheshire," Artemis explained.

"I still can't believe he went back to Speedy," Phoenix said.

"He wanted to feel like he actually was a part of the hero community," Artemis said.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Cyborg asked.

"Not important it's in the past." Kid Flash said.

"He was a clone sent to infiltrate the Justice League. He didn't know that, though." Phoenix said. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

* * *

A few hours later Phoenix walked into the room.

"So looks like we're all stuck here. Including John." Phoenix said.

"How long are we gonna be snowed in?" Robin asked.

"A week tops so you better get the generator working," Phoenix said.

"I'll get it," Cyborg said leaving.

"Will Santa be able to find us?" Nancy asked.

"Of course he will," Wally said picking his daughter up.

"What about mommy?" John asked.

"She won't be here this year but I'm sure she'll figure some way to make up for it," Dick said.

"Alright," John said.

"Oh no," Phoenix said.

"Why is there a puddle under you...oh no!" Jason said as the lights came on.

"Can we get to the hospital?" Jason asked.

"Not in this weather," Dick said.

"I can teleport her," Raven said. Phoenix screamed as a contraction started.

"Too risky at this point. Let's get her into the med bay." Dick said they helped her into the med bay and put her on the table.

"Does anybody know how to deliver a baby?" Jason asked.

"I had to deliver John, long story," Artemis said. Everyone but Artemis, Wally, Jason, Dick, and Raven left.

At one in the morning on Christmas day Zachary John Grayson was born. Phoenix took her son in her arms after he had been checked out and made presentable. She smiled at him.

"This is your family." she whispered to him looking at the small group.

"He is very healthy," Raven said. Phoenix gave a teary smile. Everyone soon filed in the room.

"This is Zachary." she told them.

"He's so cute!" John said.

"Can I hold him?" Nancy asked.

"Maybe when he's a little older." Artemis chuckled.

"Okay," Nancy said sounding disappointed.

"It's way past time for bed munchkins," Wally said.

"Why don't you and Artemis get them to bed?" Dick suggested. They both nodded and left.

"Merry Christmas," Dick said kissing his sister's forehead.

"Merry Christmas," Phoenix said. Raven took Zachary to put him in a little bed while Phoenix got some sleep.

* * *

Later that day everyone gathered in the living room. The kids got their stockings and everyone opened their presents. Wally and Artemis were by the window.

"So how are things with you and Jinx?" she asked.

"We broke up. She's still going to be a hero, just not with me." Wally said.

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"I am in love with someone else," he said.

"Oh," Artemis said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life." he told her, "And I want this so bad. Don't you?"

"Yeah, of course, I want it." she said.

"Then why not?" he asked. Artemis smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"Yay!" Nancy said. They both chuckled.

"Come here you." Wally laughed as Nancy ran over to them. Robin smiled at Starfire and John who were playing trucks. He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.

"See, life's good," Garfield said. Robin's phone started ringing and he left the room.

"Wait what happened?" he asked in a panic.


	6. Chapter 6

**All rights to their respective owners**

* * *

When Robin didn't come back in after a few minutes Phoenix went after him.

"What's wrong sweety?" she asked.

"Zatanna's been in an accident," Robin said.

"Is she okay?" Phoenix asked.

"She's in surgery now but they aren't optimistic," he said. The team rest of the team walked out to check on them.

"New mom shouldn't you be resting," Artemis said.

"Zatanna's been in an accident," Phoenix said. Everyone went quiet. Robin's text alert went off. Tears sprung to his eyes.

"She's dead," Robin said. Silent tears came to everyone close to her.

"What do you mean mommy's dead?" John asked. Robin picked up his little boy.

"I'm so sorry baby," he whispered. Starfire joined Robin in comforting John, Wally held Nancy and Artemis close, Jason hugged Phoenix, and Cyborg put a supportive hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. It felt like hours before anyone could think to do anything.

"Phoenix why don't you go lay down?" Jason suggested. She nodded weakly as she was led out of the room. Jason sat down in a chair next to Phoenix's bed.

"You can leave me alone you know." she said.

"Not a chance," Jason said with a soft smile. Phoenix returned it weakly and closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep. When Jason was sure she was out he let the tears come to him. How could she die without knowing that he was still alive?

Robin sat with Starfire and John in Robin's room.

"What will happen to me?" John asked.

"Well, you'll live here with us," Robin said.

"But how will you be a Titan?" he asked.

"We'll figure it out bud, I promise," Robin said.

"Okay," John said. Starfire smiled softly at the two of them.

"You will be of the alright," Starfire assured them. They both gave her a half-hearted smile. John climbed into his father's lap and fell asleep. Starfire put an arm around Robin and comforted him.

Beast Boy sat on the couch staring at the ceiling. Raven walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Not really." he said.

"I'm sorry about Zatanna," Raven said.

"I'm really gonna miss her." Beast Boy said.

"Were you close?" she asked.

"Close enough that I considered her a friend." he said.

"Sometimes we lose people we care about. There is nothing that we can do but move forward." Raven said.

"I'm no stranger to losing people but why today? Why her?" Beast Boy asked in anger.

"I can't answer these questions. Nor does it do any good to ask them." Raven said. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I just don't know what to do." he said.

"There is nothing you can do now." Raven said, "You will get through this." Beast Boy smiled softly at Raven.

Wally held a sobbing Artemis and a shell-shocked Nancy in his arms. They hadn't moved from the hall.

"I don't understand how this happened Baywatch." Artemis choked out.

"I know, I know," Wally whispered into her hair. He softly rocked both of his girls.

"How could this happen? She was a good person and an even better mom. I just don't understand." Artemis said.

"I know gorgeous," Wally said.

"I miss her already," Nancy said as the tears started.

"Me too kiddo, me too," Wally said softly stroking his daughter's hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Dick held John's hand as they walked up to the casket. Fresh tear tracks covered their faces. After setting the flower down on the casket they sat down in the front row. The priest talked but all Dick could here was his own heartbeat. Starfire sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. Dick looked over at her and gave a weak smile. Jason stood with sunglasses on and his hood up by a tree at the edge of the cemetery. Phoenix was sitting next to John. Garfield was sitting with his hand in Raven's and next to Cyborg. Wally was sitting with Artemis and Nancy near the back. It was a nice winter day outside. They all watched as the casket lowered into the ground and tears fell.

Phoenix was the first one to move. She grabbed the car seat and walked to her car. Sitting down she closed the door and started banging the wheel as her tears started to fall again. Wally pulled Artemis into a hug and she buried her face in his chest. Nancy curled up between them and stared at the grave before shutting her eyes. Dick picked up John and walked over to Jason with Star in tow.

"You okay little brother?" Dick asked.

"More or less." Jason answered, "I heard you by the way."

"What?" Dick asked.

"At my gravestone. I heard you," he said.

 _Dick stood over his little brother's headstone._

" _I'm sorry Jason. I should've been there, saved you. I failed you and I promise that I will never fail another person I care about again. You were the best little brother that I could've ever asked for. Please come back. Just come back and we can fix everything that I broke. I shouldn't have given up trying to come home...I'm so sorry." he cried. Jason sat in a tree not too far away._

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dick asked.

"I was so mad at you that I couldn't see straight. I should have jumped down from that tree and hugged you. I shouldn't have let you think I was dead." Jason said.

"It doesn't matter." Dick said after a minute, "It happened and now we're here." John climbed down from his dads arms and took Jason's hand.

"We're here for you Uncle Jason." John said with a smile. Jason picked him up and kissed the side of his head.

"Thanks, buddy." he said.

Garfield and Raven sat in silence on a bench at the edge of the cemetery.

"Thank you for being here." he said.

"Anytime." she said.

"Why did you comfort me?" Garfield asked.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Cyborg could have come and talked to me but instead you did. Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. It just felt like something I had to do," she said.

"I'm glad that it was you and not someone else," Garfield said.

"It felt...right," Raven said. They both smiled at each other.

Artemis, Wally, and Nancy walked towards their car.

"Maybe we should go visit your mom," Wally suggested.

"Yeah, I mean we haven't mentioned that we're back together yet. That could be fun." Artemis said. Nancy smiled at them and excitedly nodded.

"Alright let's go," he said. They got in their car and drove away leaving the cemetery in the review mirror.

* * *

 **So this is how I'm ending it. Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. The sequel probably won't be up for a little while. I still haven't thought of a name so feel free to comment one. The sequel will take place five years later and there will be more action.**


End file.
